Spirits
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Princess Bella's life is perfectly normal. At least in her eyes its normal. Besides from having an overprotective loving Father she thinks that her life is normal enough. Until one day she is sent to the spirit world and finds out that she has been chosen to defeat an evil spirit called the Black Spirit. Will she be able to defeat this evil Spirit? No vampires
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This isnt an actual fanfic story. Its an actual story of mine. All I did was change the names of the characters around. Enjoy_

'He's after me. I have to get away from here.' The Queen ran down the hall and ran into a room and slammed the door shut. 'I must hide from him.' She turned to walk over to a cot.

She smiled at the tiny baby that was sleeping peacefully. "I'm sorry my darling but I must leave you so that I can protect you. But as a gift from me I'll give you my powers to protect you." She touched the baby's forehead and closed her eyes. "There it is done."

She turned as a dark figure entered the room.

She smiled at him. "You're too late. I've already laid a protection barrier around my child. You can't touch her Spirit."

"For now." He replied. "But that barrier won't last forever and besides." He smiled. "It is not the child that I am here for. It is you your Highness."

The Queen sighed. "Very well. But you do know Black Spirit that you will be stopped one day."

The Black Spirit laughed and walked over to the Queen's side. "I highly doubt that will happen." He touched her on the shoulder.

The Queen closed her eyes as her body slowly disappeared and took shape of a Grey Spirit.

The Black Spirit turned to the baby as the Grey Spirit vanished. "Someday I will come back for the power you have inside you." He said as he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

16 years later….

Bella sat on a seat in front of a mirror in her bedroom while the maids were busy fixing her hair for the day.

She sighed impatiently. 'They never let me do anything for myself.'

"What's wrong Princess?" One of her maids asked.

"Nothing. Everything is perfectly fine. I just wish that you would let me fix my own hair once in a while."

"Princess you know why you can't. Your Father won't allow it."

Isabella sighed again. "I know that."

Ever since Bella was small her Father had ordered the maids to do everything for Isabella.

Bella understood as to why he told them to do it.

He was just being overprotective of her.

He had told her that her Mother had mysteriously disappeared when Bella was a baby and they couldn't find her whereabouts.

Bella knew that her Father didn't want to lose anyone else so that was why he had ordered the maids to do everything for her.

"You look beautiful today Princess." Esme said.

Bella smiled. "Thank you Esme."

After the maids had finished with her hair Bella walked into the throne room and sat down next to her Father King Charlie.

"Good morning Father." Bella said.

"Good morning Isabella." Her Father replied as he looked her over. "Your maids did a good job today as always. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Father."

"Hello there Princess." Someone said from behind her.

Bella jumped and turned to see that a boy was standing behind her.

He had short bronze hair, creamy white skin and emerald green eyes.

Bella smiled. "Hey Edward."

Edward was Bella's best friend in the castle.

They did everything together.

Her Father trusted him with Bella so he keeps the maids away from them when Edward is around.

Edward was also the one person where she could just be herself around him.

Edward looked to King Charlie and bowed. "Hello your Majesty."

The King nodded back at Edward. "Good to see you Edward."

"And you as well." Edward replied.

"Father can Edward and I take the horses out today?" Bella asked.

King Charlie nodded. "As long as you are with Edward then it is fine with me. Don't go out to far and don't go out for too long understood."

Edward and Bella nodded together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella closed her eyes as the wind went through her hair as she rode out of the castle gates.

She always enjoyed horseback riding with Edward.

She laughed and looked over at Edward who grinned at her.

"Why can't every day be like this?" Bella asked as her horse stopped under a tree. "This is so much better without having maids breathing down my neck all day."

Edward laughed.

"I'm being serious Edward." Bella said.

"I know you are." Edward replied. "Bella there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Edward hesitated. "I'm not sure how to tell you." He said as he put his hand to his head.

"Just tell me Edward." Bella said. "Don't think about it."

Before Edward could speak the wind suddenly howled fiercely around them.

Bella looked around confused. "What's going on? It was peaceful before. Where did the wind come from?"

Edward groaned. "Oh no I thought that I had more time."

Bella looked back at him. "More time for what? Edward what's going on?"

"Bella get back on your horse and get away from here. Lock yourself in your room and don't let anyone in. I'll sneak into your room tonight." He lifted her onto her horse as the wind continued to howl around them. "Go and do not look back."

"Edward please what is going on?"

"Bella please do as I say. I want to protect you. I'll explain everything tonight."

Bella nodded as she rode off with her horse and did not look back.

When she got back to the castle Bella stormed into her room and locked the door after her and sat on her bed.

She wouldn't even allow for her maids to enter her room explaining that she didn't feel well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When night finally came Bella waiting impatiently by the window for Edward to arrive.

'Where is he? He's meant to be here by now.'

Bella jumped as something tapped against the glass of the window.

She pulled the blinds away to see that Edward was standing outside.

She unlocked the latch and opened the window for Edward to walk in.

Edward pulled Bella close to his body. "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded and pulled away from him. "What's going on Edward?"

Edward sighed. "I thought that I had more time with this."

Bella frowned. "What are you talking about Edward?"

"You're in danger Bella. Someone is coming after you."

"Who?"

Before Edward could reply he was interrupted by the howling of the wind coming into Bella's room.

Bella could hear someone laughing in the wind.

"I'm too late." Edward said. "They are here."

"Who is here?" Bella asked.

Edward pushed Bella behind him back as he backed away from the window. "Bella stay behind me. We have company." Edward turned back to the window as two figures appeared. "Hello Dark Orange Spirit and Dull Yellow Spirit."

Dull Yellow Spirit smiled. "Hello Green Spirit."

"Green Spirit?" Bella said. "What is he talking about Edward?"

"What do you want?" Edward asked as he ignored Bella's question.

Dark Orange Spirit looked at Bella as he spoke. "Our master wants the girl."

"Well he isn't going to get her. I'll protect her with my life." Edward replied. "You'll have to get through me to get to her."

Dark Orange Spirit smiled. "You really think that you stand a chance against us Green Spirit?"

Edward nodded. "I do."

"You're making a big mistake Green Spirit." Dull Yellow Spirit replied as he grabbed Edward and threw him across the room where he hit the wall.

"Bella run!" Edward yelled.

Bella turned to run out the door but Dark Orange Spirit was standing behind her grinning.

"And where do you think you are going?" Dark Orange Spirit as he grabbed Bella's hand.

And suddenly screamed in pain and his hand started burning.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the burnt hand. 'Did I do that?'

"She's stronger than we thought." Dull Yellow Spirit said. "No wonder why our Master wants her so badly."

"Over my dead body!" Edward said as he launched himself onto Dull Yellow Spirit's back.

"Get off me!" Dull Yellow Spirit yelled as he backed up against a wall and started banging Edward against it several times before Edward dropped to the ground.

Dull Yellow Spirit turned to Edward and bent down to grab him by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

"You're getting on my nerves." Dull Yellow Spirit said. "I guess our Master the Black Spirit won't mind so much if I kill you here."

"No don't hurt him." Bella said. "Please."

"Bella…. Run."

"Dark Orange Spirit get the girl." Dull Yellow Spirit said.

"No!" Bella screamed.

Suddenly Dull Yellow Spirit, Dark Orange Spirit and Edward were all thrown backwards by a blast of light radiating from Bella.

Both the Spirits looked to Bella in both wonder and surprise.

As the light slowly disappeared Isabella collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Dull Yellow Spirit I think that it would be best for us to retreat for now."

He nodded. "Yes let's go."

And with that the two Spirits vanished.

Edward crawled over to Bella and turned her over. "I'm sorry that you are involved in all of this Isabella. You're not safe here anymore. I'm not strong enough to protect you here. That is why I have to take you away to my world."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Bella woke she found that she was lying underneath a tree.

She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"I'm glad to see that your finally awake." Came a voice next to her.

Bella turned to see a stranger sitting next to her.

He was green all over, he had green hair and moss green eyes and to Bella's surprise he was transparent.

Bella screamed and stood up and backed away from him. "Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?"

"Bella calm down. It's me. It's Edward."

"Edward?" She shook her head. "No you're not Edward."

"Yes it is. Look I'll prove it." He closed his eyes and to Bella's surprise changed back into Edward's human shape.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Edward? Is that…. Is that really you?"

Edward nodded. "I can explain."

"Where are we?"

"You're in the spirit world."

"Spirit world." Bella collapsed and Edward caught her as she fell. "I don't believe it."

"Let me tell you everything." Edward said as he let her go. "I was sent here by the Gold Spirit to the earth plane to protect you. Here I am known as the Green Spirit." He shifted back into his spirit form. "Spirits when they enter the earth plane change into human forms. We are a lot weaker when we are in our human forms for whatever reason I have no idea."

"Who is the Gold Spirit?"

"He is our leader." Edward replied. "He is one of the strongest Spirit in our world. He was the one that sent me to the earth plane to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"The Black Spirit."

"I heard those other Spirits mention his name earlier." Bella replied. "Why is he after me? I'm nothing special."

"Actually Bella that is where you are wrong. You have powers inside you that you are not aware off."

"I have powers?"

Edward nodded.

"So what happened in my bedroom with that Spirits hand and the blast of light. That was all me?"

Edward nodded again.

"How?"

"From your Mother."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "My Mother had powers?"

Edward looked at her gravely. "I think that it's important that I tell you this Bella. The Black Spirit was after your Mother because of the powers that she possessed. He wanted those powers for his own so that he could become stronger. She knew that he was after her so she locked her powers inside you and the Black Spirit changed her into a Grey Spirit. She cannot change back into her human form without help. She is the Black Spirits slave."

"Does she have any memories from her life as a human?"

Edward shook his head. "I doubt that she does."

"So what do we do?" Bella asked.

"Right now the Gold Spirit wants to see you so we must go to him right away. Follow me." He turned and walked off.

Bella followed after him. "Edward is there a Spirit that's more powerful than the Gold Spirit?"

Edward nodded. "Oh yes. There is one from our legends. They call it the White Spirit. It is very pure and is very powerful."

"So can't we find a White Spirit and use them to defeat the Black Spirit?"

Edward stopped and turned to face Bella. "We can't."

Bella frowned. "Why?"

Edward sighed. "Because there aren't any left. The Black Spirit wiped them all out using an army. The White Spirits strength couldn't withstand the army that the Black Spirit created and they were all wiped out. Come the Gold Spirit is waiting." He turned and walked off.

After a moment Bella followed after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a while they came across a golden mansion.

"I take it that this is where the Gold Spirit lives." Bella said.

Edward laughed and nodded. "Yes this is where he lives."

Bella saw someone waving at them as they approached the mansion.

Edward smiled and waved back as the figure began running towards them.

As the figure came running towards them Bella could tell that the figure was a girl and that she was pink all over.

She was very short with short soft pink hair.

"Hey Green Spirit it's been a long time." The Pink Spirit said. "How have you –" she stopped dead when she saw Bella. "What is a human doing here? Green Spirit what did you do?"

"Pinky I can explain." Edward replied. "This is Princess Bella."

Pink Spirits eyes widened. "This is the girl that the Black Spirit is after."

Edward nodded. "I had to send her here to protect her. I couldn't protect her in the earth plane anymore. Sending her here was my only option. Gold Spirit wanted to see her."

Pink Spirit turned to Bella. "I'm sorry. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am the Pink Spirit. But everyone calls me Pinky."

"It's nice to meet you." Bella replied.

Pinky smiled at her and turned to Edward. "Come and I'll take you to see the Golden Spirit. He's in the library at the moment." She turned and walked off to the mansion.

Edward and Bella followed after her.

"Spirits like the read?" Bella said.

Edward smiled. "You'll be surprised with how Spirits will pass the time since we barely have any electricity here."

When they walked into the mansion Bella gazed in wonder as she looked around.

"This is amazing." She breathed.

Edward smiled and grabbed Bella's hand as they walked into the library.

Bella gasped in wonder at the books surrounding her. "Wow."

Pinky skipped over to someone who was sitting in a chair and whispered into his ear.

She moved backwards as the figure got up from his seat and turned to face Edward and Bella.

Bella's eyes gazed over him in wonder. 'So this is the Golden Spirit.'

The Golden Spirit was as you would imagine covered in gold all over his body, he had long golden hair and he was very tall.

He smiled at Edward. "It's good to see you again Green Spirit."

Edward nodded. "And you as well Golden Spirit."

The Golden Spirit turned to Bella. "So this must be Isabella." He bowed at her. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Bella nodded. "And you as well Golden Spirit."

The Golden Spirit turned to Edward and Pinky. "Can you leave us alone for a minute? I would like to speak to Bella alone."

Edward and Pinky nodded and left the room.

Edward turned to Bella as he reached the door. "I'll just be outside if you need anything."

Bella nodded as he walked out the door and closed the door after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can imagine what you are feeling right now." The Golden Spirit said. "You're feeling scared, confused and lost aren't you?"

Bella nodded. "I am. I just want to go home. My Father is properly worried about me."

"Your Father doesn't even know that you're gone. It hasn't even been a minute since you left the earth plane. As for you going home. I'm afraid that, that isn't possible right now. The Black Spirit is still after you and if you go back home to the earth plane then it will be easier for the Black Spirit to get you. It's better for you to be here. The Green Spirit will protect you here."

"You mean Edward."

The Golden Spirit smiled. "Ah yes Edward I almost forgot. That was the name he used to go undercover as your best friend and your protector in the earth plane."

Bella nodded. "So if I am to stay here what do I do?"

"You need to train to how to control your powers properly." The Golden Spirit replied.

"How? I don't even know how to use them."

"That is why you are going to practise. Practise using your powers then you'll be a master in no time. Then you will be able to defeat the Black Spirit. The Green Spirit or Edward can help you master your powers." He looked to the door. "He is waiting outside for you."

Bella took that as a dismissal and turned to walk out the door.

"Oh and Isabella."

Bella turned around to face the Golden Spirit again. "Yes?"

"You don't have to be afraid of what's to come." The Golden Spirit. "Everything will run its course."

"Thank you." She said as she walked out the door.

Bella walked out the door to see that Edward was waiting just outside.

He smiled. "Are you ready?"

"You heard us?"

Edward nodded. "Yes I heard every word."

"Are you really going to train me?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. Follow me." He walked off with Bella following behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella followed Edward into a room that looked like a training area.

"This is where we will be doing our training with your powers."

Bella took a deep breathe. "Edward I'm not sure that I want to go up against the Black Spirit."

Edward turned to face Bella. "You are our only chance to beat the Black Spirit Isabella."

"I know that but I'm still scared."

Edward grabbed her hands. "I know that you're scared but I will always be by your side to protect you against anything. Just because we aren't on the earth plane anymore doesn't mean that I'm still not your protector. I'll keep protecting you until I die."

Bella smiled. "Thank you Edward. So where do we start?"

"We can try unleashing your power and controlling what it does. Try using the same power that you used against the two Spirits that were in your bedroom.

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. 'Concentrate on my powers.'

Bella lifted her hands up in front of her and clapped them together.

As she did so Edward was suddenly blown off his feet.

Bella's eyes opened in surprise as Edward landed on the ground. "Oh my gosh Edward I'm so sorry."

He grunted as he got to his feet. "It's fine Isabella." He smiled. "You're very strong."

The door to the training room opened and Pinky walked in and grinned at them. "How goes the training?"

"Good. She's very strong."

"Really? Well I would like to see that for myself." She turned to Bella and took a deliberate step towards her. "Defend yourself."

Edward's eyes widened. "Pinky no. Don't attack her. She's not ready. She's only just discovering her powers."

"Then what better way of discovering her powers then to test them out." Pinky turned back to Bella. "Get ready to defend yourself Princess."

Bella's eyes widened as Pinky's body turned into flames.

"Here I am." Pinky said as she ran towards Bella.

Bella gasped and shut her eyes tightly.

"Defend yourself Bella!" Edward yelled. "Open your eyes and face your enemy."

Bella took a deep breath and opened her eyes and screamed when she saw that Pinky was standing directly in front of her grinning.

Without saying anything Pinky kicked her in the stomach sending Bella flying backwards.

"Bella!" Edward said as he ran towards her.

"Green Spirit stop. She needs to learn to do things for herself."

"Pinky how can you say that?"

"Edward she's right." Bella said as she stood. "I need to learn to defend myself."

"Good then are you ready?"

Bella nodded as she raised her hands. "I'm ready."

Pinky was just about to attack her again when Bella clapped her hands sending Pinky flying backwards.

Edward jumped out of the way as Pinky flew past him hitting the wall.

Pinky blinked in surprise. "What was that?"

Edward laughed. "She used that one on me as well."

Pinky growled as she stormed over to Bella.

Bella smiled as her body was electrified.

Pinky and Edward looked at her in amazement.

"Amazing." Edward said. "Her whole body is covered in electricity."

Pinky ignoring the electricity ran back over to Bella and grabbed hold of her arm and screamed in pain.

Bella grinned at Pinky and kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards.

The electricity on Bella's body started dying down and was replaced with a force field.

"Pinky I think that you should just give up." Edward said as he watched Pinky get to her feet. "You're not going to win."

"Never." Pinky said as she raised both her hands.

Edward gasped. "Pinky no don't use your flamethrower."

"It's too late Green Spirit. She made me mad."

Edward turned to Bella. "Isabella get out of here."

Bella shook her head. "No I think that my force field can handle it."

Pinky smiled. "We'll see about that." She said as she released a huge flamethrower at Bella.

Bella blocked her face as the heat of the flamethrower danced around her force field.

"Is that the best that you got Pinky?" Bella asked.

Pinky growled as the flamethrower subsided.

She raised her hands again and threw another flamethrower at Bella this time though it was stronger than the one before it.

It blew away the force field around Bella and knocked her off her feet screaming.

Edward gasped and ran over to Bella's side.

"I'm fine." Bella said through gasps. "I'm alright."

"No you're not. You're burnt all over your body." Edward looked up at Pinky. "Are you happy now Pinky?"

Pinky looked at Edward with wide eyes. "I'm…. I'm so sorry Green Spirit. I…. I didn't mean to hurt her. I thought that her force field could withstand the heat of the flames."

"Well obviously it couldn't."

"I'm fine." Bella said as she stood. "I can still fight."

"Bella your hurt." Edward said. "You can't fight anymore."

"Yes I can." She said as she took a step forward and suddenly collapsed.

"Bella!" Edward said as he caught her.

"Edward." She whispered as her eyes closed.

"Can you…. Can you heal her?" Pinky asked.

Edward nodded as he grabbed Bella's body and stood. "I'm going to put Bella in her room. You go and tell the Golden Spirit of what happened here."

Pinky nodded as she ran out the room.

Edward looked at Bella's face before he too walked out the room. 'I'm sorry that this happened Isabella.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Edward laid Bella on a bed the Golden Spirit walked into the room with Pinky a few steps behind him.

He stood next to Edward as he inspected Isabella's burns.

"These burns are serious." The Golden Spirit said as he looked to Edward. "Are you sure that you'll be able to heal them?"

Edward nodded. "I have confidence that I do. I've never healed wounds that were this serious before but nevertheless I'm positive that I can do it."

The Golden Spirit turned to Pinky. "And as for you. I thought that you were smarter than this. I thought that you knew better than to lose your temper."

Pinky sighed and looked down. "I know. I'm so sorry. It will never happen again Golden Spirit."

Golden Spirit nodded then turned back to Edward. "I'll leave you to heal her. Send Pinky to me when she's healed."

Edward nodded as the Golden Spirit walked out of the room.

Ignoring Pinky Edward turned back to Bella and placed his hands on her body and closed his eyes.

A second later light appeared from his hands.

Edward's hands moved across Bella's body and as they did the burn wounds slowly disappeared.

He sighed as he removed his hands and turned slightly to Pinky. "Go tell the Golden Spirit that I've healed Bella's wounds."

Pinky nodded and ran out of the room.

Edward turned back to Bella as she slowly woke.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"I'm here." He said as he grabbed her hand. "I'm here."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Pinky got carried away and seriously burned you. I brought you here so that I can heal your wounds."

"How did you heal me?"

"I have the power to heal wounds that is how."

Bella smiled. "Thank you."

Edward sighed. "Don't thank me. I should have been protecting you but I didn't."

"Edward you shouldn't blame yourself. Even if you were protecting me I think that I still would have gotten hurt."

Before Edward could reply the door opened and the Golden Spirit walked in with Pinky trailing behind him.

"Ah it's good to see that you're fully recovered." The Golden Spirit said.

Bella nodded as she sat up. "Thanks to Edward I am."

Pinky looked at Bella with sad eyes. "Bella I'm…. I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I lost control over myself and I just wanted to win."

"Pinky it's alright. I forgive you."

"You're lucky that she is a forgiving person Pinky after what you did." Edward said as he frowned at Pinky.

Pinky looked down to the floor.

"I think that you should get some rest then you can continue your training tomorrow." The Golden Spirit said.

Bella nodded. "I wouldn't mind sleep right now. I'm very tired."

The Gold Spirit nodded and walked out of the room with Pinky following him.

"Do you want me to stay?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head.

Edward smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Bella woke and jumped out of bed.

She walked to the window and looked outside.

Since she had come to the spirit world she had no time to marvel at its beauty.

Now looking out her window she was awestruck.

'This place is amazing.' She thought.

There was a knock on her door making Bella jump in surprise.

"Come in."

The door opened and Edward walked in.

He smiled when he saw her standing by the window. "Good you're awake."

"Morning Edward."

"Do you think that you will be alright for more training today?"

Bella nodded. "I think that I'll be able to handle it."

Edward turned slightly. "Good then let's go." He said as he walked out of the room.

Bella followed after him.

"Today we'll be facing each other." Edward said as he walked into the room with Bella behind him.

Bella looked at him in surprise. "You? I'm facing you? But what can you do other than heal people."

Edward grinned. "You really want to know?"

Bella nodded.

"Very well." Edward said as he bent down to touch the floorboards leaving Bella confused. "If you really want to know."

Bella screamed as vines suddenly came out of the walls and floor and wrapped around her body and lifted her up into the air.

Edward laughed at her.

"It's not funny Edward." Bella said as she tried to struggle out of the grip of the vines. "Let me go."

"I thought that you were interested in seeing my powers?" Edward said smiling.

"Not like this!"

"Relax and you'll be able to get out by yourself. Just relax and focus."

Bella did as she was told and closed her eyes and relaxed. 'Focus Isabella focus.'

Suddenly her body was on flames.

Bella opened her eyes as the flames burnt through the vines and let her fall to the ground.

Bella looked at Edward who was still smiling. "Good job."

Bella was about to reply when suddenly there was a huge explosion outside the mansion walls.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." Edward replied. "But I'm going to find out." He said as he ran out of the room.

Bella ran after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They found that Pinky and the Golden Spirit were standing outside the house.

Pinky had set her body in flames.

"I'm not going to say this again." The Golden Spirit said. "Leave here."

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

Pinky looked at Edward with a grave look. "The Spirits Dull Yellow and Dark Orange are here."

Bella gasped. "Oh no."

Dull Yellow Spirit grinned when he saw Bella standing next to Edward. "Ah hello again Princess."

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

Dark Orange Spirit laughed. "I thought that it was obvious." He pointed at Bella. "We came for the girl."

Edward pushed Bella behind his back. "You're not getting her."

"We thought that this might happen." Dull Yellow Spirit said as he looked to Pinky. "Dark Orange Spirit put her out."

Pinky gasped.

Edward's eyes widened. "Pinky get out of here."

Before she could the Dark Orange Spirit created water in his hands and through it at Pinky hitting her and sending her flying backwards into Edward which sent him to the ground.

"Pinky, Pinky are you alright?" Edward asked. "Can you hear me?"

"What happened to her?" Bella asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Dark Orange Spirit can create balls of water." The Golden Spirit said. "Water is Pinky's weakness so when he used it on Pinky it drained her of her power and energy."

Pinky opened her eyes to look at Edward. "Green Spirit I'm so sorry. I didn't get out of the way in time."

"No don't worry Pinky it's not your fault."

Pinky smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

Dark Orange Spirit turned to Dull Yellow Spirit. "It's your turn. Get the girl."

Dull Yellow Spirit nodded. "So it is." He said as he raised his hands.

Edward turned to Bella with wide eyes. "Put a force field around us."

"But my force field isn't strong enough."

"I don't care. Just put it around us."

Bella nodded as she stood in front of Edward and the Golden Spirit and put a force field around them.

Dull Yellow Spirit laughed. "That will not stop my attack from coming." He said pointed a finger at Bella.

A beam of energy came from his hands and zoomed over to Bella and exploded on the force field.

'Keep it going. Don't let the force field fail.' Bella thought.

Dull Yellow Spirit frowned. "I see. Your force field can withstand some things but can it withstand a full forced energy beam." He put his palm outright and a huge energy beam came from it and exploded on the force field.

The force of the energy beam cut the force field off sending Bella, Edward and the Golden Spirit flying backwards knocking them unconscious.

Dull Yellow Spirit laughed and turned to Dark Orange Spirit. "Get the girl."

Dark Orange Spirit nodded and walked over to Pinky and grabbed her and put her over his shoulder.

He turned back to Dull Yellow Spirit and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"No!" was the first thing Bella heard when she woke lying on the ground.

She sat up to see that both Edward and the Golden Spirit were standing looking around.

"They got her." Edward said to the Golden Spirit. "They've taken her with them."

"I know Green Spirit."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

Edward whirled around to face Bella with his eyes wide. "Your awake." He said as he came to her side. "Are you hurt? You took the full throttle of that attack."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said as she waved him away. "What happened? Where is Pinky?"

"They took her." The Golden Spirit said. "Dull Yellow and Dark Orange Spirit took her while we were knocked out."

Bella gasped and jumped up. "No! That can't be true."

The Golden Spirit nodded. "I'm afraid it is Isabella."

"We have to go rescue her." Bella said. "We have to go save her."

The Golden Spirit sighed. "Bella don't you see what they are trying to do. The Black Spirit is using Pinky as bait to get to you."

Bella shook her head. "I don't care. I'm still going to save her."

"You don't know where they have taken her."

"I'll go with her." Edward said.

"Edward no."

Edward looked at her with an angry look on his face. "You have no idea where it is that they have taken her and your powers are not at their strongest yet. That is why you need my help." He looked at the Golden Spirit. "We are going to rescue her."

The Golden Spirit nodded. "Just be careful."

Edward nodded. "We will." He said as he walked off with Bella by his side.

"So where will the Black Spirit be?" Bella asked.

"He'll be in his hideout. It's another mansion like the Golden Spirit but his is not gold but Black." Edward explained. "We are going to have to be careful when we are there."

"How long till we get there?" Bella asked.

Edward looked into the distance. "You see those storm clouds? The mansion will be directly underneath it. We are pretty close. We'll be there soon."

Bella nodded. "Good."

'Hold on for just a little bit longer Pinky.' Bella thought. 'We're coming for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Soon enough they came across a black mansion with a huge thundercloud above it.

"Here we are." Edward said as he turned to Bella. "Bella before we go in are you sure that you want to do this?"

Bella nodded. "We have to save Pinky."

Edward turned and walked into the mansion with Bella walking behind him.

As soon as they walked through the door they heard someone laugh.

Edward looked around. "Who's there?"

Out from the shadows stepped the Black Spirit with Dull Yellow and Dark Orange Spirits standing behind him.

Dark Orange Spirit had Pinky in his arms.

Bella noticed that someone was standing behind Dull Yellow Spirit but she paid no attention to the figure.

"I knew that you would get here sooner or later." The Black Spirit said as he looked to Bella. "Ah hello Princess Isabella. You've grown up so much. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

Bella said nothing in reply.

"Would you like to meet your Mother Isabella?" he turned to the figure standing behind Dull Yellow Spirit. "Grey Spirit come."

A figure that was covered in grey came to stand next to the Black Spirit.

Edward's eyes widened. "It's her."

"Mum." Bella whispered as she looked her over.

The Grey Spirit looked over at her with lack of interest.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Grey Spirit." The Black Spirit said as he smiled at Edward and Bella. "Tell you what I'll trade you. I'll trade you the Pink Spirit for Isabella."

"Never." Edward said as he stood in front of Bella. "You'll have to go through me if you ever want Bella."

The Black Spirit grinned. "I thought that you might say that." He said as he raised his hands.

Before anything could happen the Grey Spirit put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"Please Master I would like to face the girl." She said.

The Black Spirit looked from the Grey Spirit to Bella then back to the Spirit again and nodded. "Very well go."

"Edward do you have any idea what the Grey Spirits powers are?" Bella whispered as the Grey Spirit walked towards them.

Edward shook his head. "No idea. But I think that we are about to find out."

The Grey Spirit raised her hands and shot an ice beam at Bella and Edward and pushed Bella out of the way and got the full impact of the ice beam.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "I'll be fine. You need to find a way to defeat the Grey Spirit."

"I don't think that I can." Bella replied. "She's my Mother."

"Right now she isn't." Edward replied. "She's your enemy. The Black Spirit made it that way."

Bella sighed. "Your right." She said as she turned to the Grey Spirit. "I think that I have a way to defeat her by using her own powers against her."

"Then use it."

Bella nodded as she ran over to the Grey Spirit and dodged the ice that was thrown at her.

'This is my only chance.' She thought as she raised her hands as the Grey Spirit shot an ice beam at her.

The ice rebounded off something that was invisible and went back to the Grey Spirit freezing her on the spot.

Bella turned to the Black Spirit to see that he had an enraged look on his face.

The Black Spirit pointed a finger at Bella and shot a shadow beam at her.

Before it hit her Edward jumped in front of her and took the full impact of the blow knocking him backwards to the ground.

Bella screamed and ran to his side.

"Don't bother with him." The Black Spirit said. "He's finished."

"No! You're going to be alright Edward." Bella said.

Edward shook his head. "No he's right about me. I'm finished."

Bella knew what that meant. "You can't be dying. I need you. I…. I love you Edward."

Edward smiled and touched her face with his hand. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." He said as he closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"No!" Bella screamed. "Edward come back. Please come back. I love you!"

The Black Spirit laughed.

It was the laugh that threw Bella over the edge.

Her head whipped up to look at the Black Spirit and she shook violently. "You're going to pay for what you've done." She said as she stood and continued to shake all over.

She watched as each of the Spirits eyes widened in surprise.

"What's going on?" Dull Yellow Spirit asked as he looked her over.

Bella looked down at herself and was surprised to see that she was glowing white.

She frowned. 'What's happening to me?' she thought.

"She…. She can't be." Dark Orange Spirit said.

"She's become a White Spirit!" The Black Spirit hissed angrily. "Impossible. I destroyed them all."

"The only way that can happen is with blind rage." Dull Yellow Spirit said as he looked down at Edward's body. "And that happened when we killed Green Spirit."

'I'm a White Spirit? Amazing.' Bella smiled. 'This is the only thing that can destroy the Black Spirit.' She thought as she looked down at Edward's body. 'I'll do it for Edward.'

She looked back to the Dull Yellow, Dark Orange and Black Spirits. "I'm going to destroy you." She said as she closed her eyes. "Pinky close your eyes."

Pinky did what she was told as Bella grew brighter and brighter.

Bella heard the screams of Spirits in pain and when she opened her eyes she saw them burning then vanishing.

"They are finished." She whispered.

"You did it." Pinky said as she opened her eyes. "You really did it."

Bella nodded as she looked down at Edward's body and kneeled beside him and started crying.

"Please I need you by my side. I can't live another day without you by my side." She kissed him on the lips and she grew brighter as she did so.

Pinky looked away so she wasn't blinded by the light.

After the kiss ended Bella's light dimed.

Her eyes widened as Edward groaned and sat up and looked around. "What happened?" his eyes rested on Bella and gasped. "Isabella…. You're a White Spirit."

"She defeated the bad Spirits by herself." Pinky said.

"You did?" Edward replied.

Bella responded by kissing Edward on the lips. "I love you."

Edward smiled. "I love you as well."

They turned as the ice began to crack that formed the Grey Spirits prison.

"She's free of the Black Spirit." Bella said as the ice fell apart and a woman stood in its place.

"Thank you for freeing me." The woman said as she smiled at Bella and held her arms out.

Bella went into them without hesitation.

"I have waited for a long time for this moment." Bella's Mother said.

"As have I."

"I must go to the earth plane now. Your Father will be suspicious as to of me but I think at the same time he'll be glad that I have finally returned home."

Bella nodded as her Mother vanished.

Edward looked to Bella and Pinky. "I think that we should go back to the Golden Spirit and tell him what happened."

Pinky and Bella nodded as they walked out of the mansion.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Golden Spirit's eyes went wide when he saw Bella walking through the door with Edward and Pinky by her side.

"Amazing." He said. "So you're a White Spirit."

Bella nodded. "I was pretty amazed when it happened myself."

"The Black Spirit is destroyed." Edward said.

The Golden Spirit sighed with relief. "At last."

"So what happens now?" Bella asked.

The Golden Spirit looked at Bella. "It's time for you to go home."

"Really?"

The Golden Spirit nodded. "Yes. Your task is done and it's time for you to return home."

Bella looked at Gavin who regarded her with sad eyes. "You're coming with me right?"

Edward shook his head. "My duty is done. I am no longer your protector. It's time for me to stay in my home world."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "No."

The Golden Spirit smiled. "You love each other."

Bella nodded.

He nodded. "I thought that this might happen." He turned to Edward. "I think that you should return with her."

Edward's eyes widened. "But my place is here."

The Golden Spirit shook his head. "No anymore Green Spirit. Your place is with Isabella. Go and return with her. You've been on the earth plane longer than you have been here."

Edward grinned and turned to Bella and kissed her on the lips.

"Let's go home." He turned to Pinky and hugged her. "Good bye Pink."

"I'm going to miss you Greenie."

"Same." He turned back to Bella. "Close your eyes then we can return to the earth plane."

Bella nodded as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she found that she and Edward were back in her room.

"We're back." She said as she turned to Edward to see that he had changed back into his human shape.

She did the same thing.

Edward smiled and kissed her again. "I love you."

"As do I."

The end.


End file.
